Roses in Full Bloom
by Nightshade Blue
Summary: Anzu the beloved adopted daughter of Gozaburo Kaiba is the new target of Seto's hate. With her father dead and Kaiba in control he banishes Anzu to New York. 8 years later Anzu returns with revenge on her mind and her target Seto Kaiba.
1. Chapter 1

_Roses in Full Bloom_

_"I had so much fun Daddy!"_ Seto's eyes drifted toward the closed door where the soft voice sounded from his gaze straying to long from his book.

Instantly regretting it as the heavy weight of the rod came down on his left hand sending a horrible pain up his arm. Tears formed at once but shaking them off he return to his studies. How he envied the little princess of the house, his little sister, allowed to enjoy the freedoms and comfort that were provided throughout the house. Luxuries lost upon him as he spent his time in the studies withering away with useless knowledge and to suffer from cruel heartless tutors.

"Now Master Kaiba explain the economic Law of Demand." the heavy German accented tutor asked gravely his hand wrapped tightly around the wooden rod.

A panic look crossed Seto's face as his gaze scanned all the open books fear setting in as he searched vainly for the answer.

"Sir, I haven't-what I mean is that we haven't covered-" he whimpered at the rapid attack fell on his back.

Seto withered in pain his vision blurred as each stroke fell harder then its predecessor. There would be no mercy no taking it easy he knew very well what his father orders were and they would be followed thoroughly.

_"Daddy, I love you so much."_ the soft bell like voice sounded through the doorway once more. The squealing laughter was worse then any blow he received.

A tidal wave of resentment filled him as he focused his anger and bitterness to the voice behind the door. The precious little angel of Gozaburo, the apple of his eyes, spoiled privileged brat Anzu Mazaki. He had been awake during her arrival; brought at night when Mokuba and himself were expected to be in bed. He recalled the sweet and almost charming smile of Gozaburo from the front steps gazing at her with loving and fatherly pride. A look so foreign to him. After all this man, his adoptive father, only showed contempt and displeasure to him and his brother Mokuba.

Yet this mousy timid looking girl received his calm tone of voice, touch, and words never once having to bare the brunt force or harsh words of Gozaburo never having to sacrifice her every waking minute to studies and work. No, his precious Anzu was spoiled taken out to eat, purchase toys and clothes, given anything her heart desire with no fear of contempt from Gozaburo. Seto seethed in anger it should be his brother and him enjoying the tender love of their adopted father and yet they were spurned shunned and despised by him. Angry and determined even more Seto knew he would have his revenge someday he just had to bide his time.

The dark shadow seem to loom over him at once as the blows ceased at once. The hatred from above reached the young chestnut haired brunette as he tried to hold onto consciousness. The hate filled eyes of his adopted father seem to bore right through his skull.

_"What he do wrong this time?"_ his words were hateful and full of disgust.

_"He did not know the basics"_ his instructor said quickly.

Gozaburo's and his instructor's conversation seem fuzzy and distant he wanted to hold he wanted to fight the wave of comforting rest that beckoned him but he would not lose.

_"Daddy?"_ Anzu's soft whisper voice sounded somewhere in the room.

Seto at once cringed in pain as he was lifted up and tossed somewhere abandon and forgotten once more for Anzu. Once more the girl had made a seemingly painful situation a lot more horrible from him. Hatred for the usurping princess of the manor filled him keeping him conscious for a bit. The shuffling sound of his instructor's shoes and of his adopted floor screeched against the wooden floors as they exited the room leaving him alone unconcerned for the beaten child. Abandon and alone he no longer could hold out from the calling abyss of unconsciousness yet the hatred followed him into the dark shadows of his mind.

"Seto?" the worried voice of Mokuba brought the young brunette back to his senses.

"M-Mokuba?", Seto's hoarse voice sounded weak as he slowly rose from where he was tossed, "What did I tell you about coming in here. If dad finds out he'll-"

"He went away for the time to take care of some business. Can you move?" his concern brought tears to Seto his lower lip trembling.

"I'm fine just a bit sore is all." he gazed up at Mokuba noticing the small bruise on his cheek, "what happen there?"

Mokuba flinched as Seto's finger skimmed by the sensitive discolored bruise at once his eyes dropped to his lap hoping to discourage his brother from the conversation yet Seto would not let it go.

"Mokuba, what happen to you there?" his voice was stern and harder then he meant but his anger was getting the best of him.

Mokuba remained silent for a bit before whispering softly, "Gozaburo, h-he got mad c-cause I m-ma-made Anzu cry. He just smacked me a little is all. It didn't hurt that much honest."

The pain that flashed behind Mokuba's eyes told Seto the real truth despite Mokuba's bravado. Even in this glorious castle Seto and his little brother suffered under the tyrant rule of Gozaburo. He would make Gozaburo pay he would make him pay and all those who listened to him would also pay for the misery they caused on Mokuba and himself. They all would pay!

The two turned toward the door where the soft knock came from standing in the doorway was Anzu her azure eyes scanning the two brothers with pain in her eyes as she juggled a icepack and paper towels. Moving slowly and cautiously in before being frozen by the cold look in Seto's eyes. The cold greeting from her adopted brother sent a chill down her spine as she tried not to drop the icepack.

"May I come in?" she squeaked in fear as she fumbled with the items in her hand.

"Yes."

"No! Get the hell out of here!" Kaiba's bark startled the young brunette, "No one wants you in here! Get out!"

Her azure eyes gazed into the angry cerulean eyes of her adopted brother his hate apparent and his disgust at the sight of her existence. Defeated and close to tears she rushed from his sight as her heartache from the dismissal and rejection of her adopted brother. Fleeing from the study she moved down the hall, evading her panicked nanny and the help, she moved up the staircase to her bedroom slamming the door shut as she crumpled to the floor in tears. It didn't matter how much she did for them and how much she cared for them they would always hate her like her adopted father said they would.

_'How could you ever be loved by them'_ she thought vehemently as hot tears trailed down her round face. How she long to be loved by them when she first met them as she had practically hugged them to death in both joy and love. The prospective thought of having friends at last overwhelmed her but it did not last long Seto had hated her instantly over no fault of her own and Mokuba begrudgingly followed his brother's cold attitude toward her. The only one who she could count on loving her was her adopted father, Gozaburo Kaiba. A kind-hearted loving man who took her in when her own relatives wouldn't have anything to do with her. A tender man who spared no expense for her happiness.

It was a lonely thought of being alone and yet have so much. _'You're my daughter now Anzu. You'll never be alone ever again'_ those soft words he had spoken to her at the orphanage after she had been abandoned by her uncle and aunt. Pulling her knees to her chest she rested her face on her knees allowing the rippling sob to break free. _'Will I ever be truly loved?'_ she thought to herself as she felt herself drift into a sadden sleep.

_**Authoress: **_Yay! One chapter done hopefully its done well enough again its a work in progress! So enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Roses in Full Bloom_

"Now students remember to have a wonderful winter break." Their timid teacher said rapidly as she tried to beat the clock with her speech, "but don't forget that your students and you should have a safe and respectable-"

As Kaiba sat waiting for the clock to reach its last seconds he fumed silently to himself. A thing he did regularly in this hell hole. After all his contribution to the economic growth in the city the advancement in the gaming world and business world he still had to face one obsticale that he wished to avoid through the whole process. High School! He had no idea how the Kaiba Corp. Marketing Team came up with the idea of him returning to a normal public high school. How his image made game disk marketable he would never know but for the moment he would bare out the reminder of the school year with the inferior intellects.

The ring of the bell could not have come sooner as Kaiba rose hestaily from his desk and toward the classroom door. Strooding past the rest of his classmates to his locker tossing in his useless textbooks in and slipping on his workshoes. First out he moved toward the flashy and sleek limo waiting for him. As on lookers gawked at the flashy look of the limo Kaiba slid haughtily into the backseat catching the envious looks of his classmates. Yes, it was good to be a Kaiba after all they had unlimited source of wealth and no one could say no to him. No one.

"Driver to the middle school and quickly." Kaiba orderd as he turn to his laptop.

Files after files lined his screen as he searched for the important one of them all. Clicking on the small file he waited all the while casting a few spared glances out the limo window. There swarming with duelist and gamers alike in his city. It was his city indeed, there maybe a mayor and other elected officials but he was the prince of Domino City after all no others could compare to his intellect or his cunning ways. No other man or business had a building the towers high and large over the city. No one with the strength and means to put things to right. No, he was the prince of Domino City and he deserved it. After all suffering for as long as he did he deserved that little if not more.

Returning his gaze back to the screen his lips pressed into a tight line. The long thirty-two page file was an easy read for him, especially when this kind of reading compares light to what he is usually use to, but the content rendered him insurgent. An attempt to take away his kingdom to strip him of the very power he had worked for, spilled blood for, nearly died for. No, no one would take this from him after all no one but his lawyer and himself knew of the exsistance of the document and if need be he would destroy it. Nothing would strip him of what he owned.

Slamming his laptop shut he gazed out the window searching for the mop of ebony hair through the crowd of childish teens. Surrounded by a pack of laughing teens Mokuba was their leader as he stood in the center of the large crowd everyone of those boys hanging on every word he said. At the approach of the limo Mokuba sighed saying his goodbyes before the limo reached him. The crowd scattered almost instantly as their leader moved toward the side of the limo slipping in along side his brother.

"Aren't we popular." Kaiba said sarcastically as he opened his laptop gazing at the document on screen.

"Aren't we jealouse." Mokuba pipped back a cheeky grin on his face as his brother shot him an unamused look.

"Funny Mokuba," Kaiba said as he closed the file before pulling out a new file, "now if your done with your childish antics have you decided where you want to go for this winter break."

Mokuba shook his head as he slid down his seat resting lazily against it, "I don't know. Hmm? France looks good to me."

Kaiba scoffed as he clicked away on his keyboard, "Really whats the point in going to France when all you do is spend your time at the cafes."

"Hey, its not my fault the girls hang out there." Mokuba said cheekily as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Never taking his gaze off his laptop Kaiba rolled his eyes biting his tongue from giving a long lecture on the ridiculousness of the pubescent male mind. He was thankful he never suffered the hormonal crap.

"France is out of the question." Kaiba said as he focused his attention on teenage brother, "What happen to the days you thought girls were gross?"

Mokuba flushed in embaressment as he rose on his seat, "Seto, god your worse then some girls you know!"

"No, Mokuba", Kaiba said quickly, "I could never compare to a woman's trickery."

Mokuba huffed slouching once more in his seat, "That's something we can both agree on. Now if you don't mind me I think I'm going to nod off until we get home."

Kaiba grunted in response as he continued his work. If his calculation was correct he'd have a new duel disk out in a couple of months weeks maybe if everything went according to plan. Saving his plans before closing it he return to the previous file. His cereulean eyes scanning the screen the information before him made his lip curl in disgust. After all this was a threat against him and his brother.

The car jolted slowly as the limo pulled through the gates. A smirk spread across his face his home was the largest in all of Domino City. It was a whole block of its own, indoor pool, four tennis courts, basketball court, two outside swimming pools, a large backyard, an indoor gym, and the front yard which more of a flaunting of power and yet that was hardly a fourth of the Mansion's size. There were the multiple bedrooms, and bathrooms, the two kitchens, the living rooms, the game room. The list was endless of what he had done to the Mansion. The only sides left possible the same was the right wing where no one was allowed. That area he had purposely shut down for good. The bitter memories of his childhood were locked behind that way and he would not relive them again.

The limo pulled close to the fronts of the entrance Kaiba's eyes appreciated the large entrance and its splendor. Turning to his snoring brother Kaiba jabbed him in the ribs startiling the raven haired teen. Glaring at his amused brother the two exited the limo.

"So did you figure out where you want to spend the winter break?" Kaiba asked once more his eyes still glued on his laptop screen.

"France, I'm telling you it's a winter wonderland-"

"Besides France you typical teenage boy." Kaiba huffed behind his screen.

"Well how about Madrid? I heard that girls actually-"

"Let's try something out of Europe ok?" He said amused slightly by his brother's persistence.

As Mokuba opened the door for his brother, "But come one it's Europe the place of fine-"

Mokuba stumbled falling over and on top of luggage. Kaiba startled by it shut his laptop staring at the large clutter of luggage on the entrance floor. At once his eyes fell upon the startled maids their fearful eyes made him suspicious at once.

"Whose bags are these?" His voice was icy as he started at raven haired maid in the center.

She did not respond her eyes drifting towards the upstairs. Kaiba growled in annoyance as he lifted his brother back on his feet.

"I asked you a question girl!" Kaiba snapped moving toward the cowering girl, "Who did this?"

"T-T-The Ma-Ma-Madame Sir." She fumbled with her words as she cowered away from her approaching employer.

"The Madame?" Mokuba asked perplexed, "Who in hell is the Madame?"

Kaiba scowled he knew exactly who she was talking about his temper hardly in check as he moved toward the entrance intercom.

Jabbing the button he barked at once, "William, get the hell down here!" his voice echoed throughout the household, "We have an uninvited guest in the main-"

"My god Seto, you're so predictable." the old familiar soft voice drifted from above the staircase, "you know there is no need to yell dear brother."

"Anzu?" the two said in unison dumbfounded by the petite female appearance.

A large surprise for Kaiba as the image of the female was a girl of ten but this girl before him was nothing from the past. Tall and slim Anzu was no longer the clumsy chubby girl from her youth. Her long stingy mousy brown mop of hair was short, at shoulder-length, her once dull and lifeless auburn hair seem to shine as if she had a halo on her head.

"Well I'm so glad to see how happy everyone is on seeing me again. Makes a girl feel special." she said sweetly as she descended down the staircase, "Well aren't you guys going to welcome me home?"

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked coolly his eyes narrowed at her, "I don't ever recall inviting you into my home."

"Ouch, you know Seto that hurts." reaching the bottom steps she move toward the center where they stood," after I came all the way from New York to visit you too."

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout as unshed tears formed behind her eyes. Her arms outstretched in wait for a hug her eyes never straying from the two Kaiba brothers.

"You should have stayed in New York", scoffing at Anzu's weak attempt to sway his brother's affection, "No one wants you here at all."

"Seto!" Mokuba snapped in disapproval, "Anzu I'm so sorry about Seto he didn't mean that at all."

He moved to Anzu hugging her for a brief moment before pulling back awkwardly a blush creeping on his cheek. A bright victorious smile spread across her face as she inched close to Seto.

"No hug?" she asked coyly.

"Get away from me." his ice response sent a startled look across her face, "get out now."

Her face remained still with shock before a large smirk graced her face.

"I' not going anywhere", her hand crossed against her chest, "After all this isn't techincally your house."

Fear filled him at once as he gazed into the haughty eyes of his adopted sister. So it was certain she had received word of it.

"What does she mean by that Seto?" Mokuba asked perplexed by the sudden change of tone.

"Yes, what do I mean by that?" her smug tone mad him seethe.

"Nothing Mokuba this little girl doesn't know what she's talking about." His eyes narrowed into a death glare.

"Oh, I think I do but", her lips curled into a smirk; "you know we're family. All I really want to do is spend my time with the only family I have."

Kaiba growled he knew what she was fishing for and she had him in a corner. For now her security would be her down fall it would lead to her demise just as it had for Gozaburo. Staring into her smug azure eyes brought up all his hate for her but for the moment he'd humor her power trip.

"If that's all- and I mean if that's all; then you're welcome to stay for the winter break."

"Winter break?" she asked admonished at the thought as she tossed her head back her laughter like a vulgar gesture, "why I plan to stay permanently. After all New York it's so lonely."

She was challenging his she knew he would have to play her game she was no fool she had been planning this for years and she had no room for errors. No, not if she wanted to beat him not if she wanted her revenge.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's see if we can make that happen", his eyes met hers a stalemate at once, "after all we don't know what the future will hold for us."

"That we will brother." a cheery smile graced her face before turning to Mokuba, "Mokuba do you want to help me unpack? I've brought some souvenirs for you and Seto."

Mokuba smiled at the thought of gifts his focus completely ensnared by his attractive older sister.

"Of course I'll help sis." she smiled sending a victorious look toward Seto his face shadowed by the hate and displeasure of her presence.

Moving past Seto she grabbed at her luggage collecting the much smaller items for herself.

"Can you manage the others Mokuba?" flashing a helpless glance to the younger Kaiba.

Heat spread across his face staining it like a hot tomato, "Yes! I mean yeah this is nothing."

Brushing past his brother Mokuba gripped each bag their shocking weight nearly dropping him down. Seto fumed with rage as he spun toward his brother leaning into his ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seto seethed.

"Helping our sist-"

"She is not our sister! She is not part of our family!" he hissed in a hush tone

"Oh Mokuba!" the two turn to his name gazing at the lovely brunette, "Are you coming?"

The two Kaiba brothers froze their blood pumped across their face on hearing such innocent words in such a husky tone.

Almost in an exaggerated flourish Mokuba pushed by following her upstairs and out of sight. Kaiba scowled knowing that he had lost the first battle; although he had another ace in the hole. Moving upstairs he hurried to his office after all if he wanted her out before dinner he'd have to make some calls first.

Mokuba listened closely to Anzu rattle on about her life in New York. A smile coming on his lips as Anzu swayed back and forth in a flourish a grin spreading across her face.

"I was in Soho getting stares from people who were wearing plastic bags as shirts; yet staring at me as if I was a freak because I was dressed in a tutu." she giggled placing a mini dress in the large walk in closet, "God how I love New York!"

"It sounds wonderful!" Mokuba exclaimed in joy.

Anzu grinned pressing her lips against his forehead, "you're just so adorable Mokuba."

"I'm glad you had fun in New York I mean you didn't really-" his words trailed off as his eyes froze on the cheerful teen.

"Have a choice." she smiled flashing her pearly white teeth, "I didn't and for a couple of weeks I was a bit upset but New York was so beautiful and I was making so many friends that I could hardly stay mad."

"I'm glad everything was good in the end." he smiled jumping off from her bed, "if you'll excuse me I better go rest for a little bit. Long school day after all has me wiped out."

"Bye" she called behind her as she hung up the last of her gowns.

Standing a second in the very room she had occupied as a child sent chills down her spine. A collection of tears formed in her eyes blinding her for a moment.

_'Where am I going?'_ the child like form of Anzu stared up at her thin and sharp faced guardian.

_'Far away from the Master of the house you're not welcomed or wanted there.'_ her curt words had struck fear into her heart.

_'But why do I have to go away?'_ tears formed in her eyes her lip trembled as she held back her sobs.

Her sharp faced and tight lipped guardian sighed becoming annoyed with her ward dropping to eye level she rested both her hands on her shoulder staring into the watery eyes of the little girl before her.

_"Look child you've done something to warrant the rage of the Master of the house. Now you're being sent away to the other manor far from here, I will be acting as your guardian but understand this I don't have the patience for whining or tears. Understood?"_

_Anzu nodded shutting her eyes to hide her tears._

Anzu gazed back at herself in the mirror. How she had suffered under the care of her guardian how much she endured in those eight years in New York. Wiping furiously away at her tears she stared at her reflection once more. She would exact her revenge her plan would come to play. After all she had to thank Seto personally for the hell he had created for her. Glancing at her nightstand she read the clock. _'Four minutes till dinner.'_ a smirk spread across her face as she moved toward her closet.

Half an hour had passed since dinner was announced and still she did not show. A look of impatience formed across Seto's face as Mokuba kept his eyes glued to the entrance of the dining room.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" he growled in annoyance.

"Maybe she fell asleep I mean New York is a long trip here." Mokuba replied defensively as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"I'd sent a maid up to check on that she said she'd be down here in a minute." he growled his patience wearing thin, "I won't have us waiting for her any longer-"

"Sorry I'm late I had no idea what I should wear." Anzu's voice echoed in the large dining room her eyes read of delight.

"Tough luck next time you're having trouble deciding what you should wear maybe you should just not show up." he said heatedly.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried in outrage as he looked at Anzu in pleading manner, "I'm sorry Anzu, Seto always gets testy when he hasn't eaten."

"Oh, no need to exuse him Mokuba. I'm just so use to eating with well mannered and well groomed people that I forget that I shouldn't put much effort in my apperance."

"Well you look lovely sis really, Doesn't she look lovely Seto?"

"Not really no. I didn't know that there was much poliet society in New York." Kaiba replied as some of the servers entered.

"Oh, well there are a lot of things you don't know Seto." She smiled taking her seat across him a sweet smile on her face.

"You know sis-"

"Mokuba, I would appreciate it if you would stop addressing Mazaki as our sister. She is not our sister." he reprimand his little brother gazing at Anzu as he did so.

"But Seto she is our sist-" Mokuba paused in silence the narrowed expression on Kaiba's face warned him on further argument of the situation.

"No, Mokuba don't worry about it. Seto is right to say that I am not your sister in the way you and Seto are brothers." she turn to Kaiba her eyes on his grim face, "but I am a Kaiba legally by name of course. So technically in that sense I am like your sister."

A smile played on her lips as she took a forkful of lettuce into her mouth swallowing the tender leaves while keeping her attention on Kaiba.

"After all Seto there are just something you can't take away from me." she giggle catching this small glint of panic in his eyes, "I think you were right Seto. I think I'll leave you and Mokuba here to dine. I'm just not up for a much of a meal. "If you'll excuse me."

She rose at once leaving her slightly eaten salad and potato. She applauded herself silently as she made her way back to her room. No one not Kaiba would stop her in her pursuit of revenge.

He would not win at all after all one battle had been won and the other one was about to rage on. She laughed earning a few curious stares from the maids. _'Enjoy your food Seto I can't wait to hear your lovely news later.'_

The soft ring of her phone sent her flying into her bag pulling out her tiny pink cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey there girl." the familiar husky voice sent a warm feeling throughout her body. "Missing me yet?"

"God you have no idea." she said as she plopped herself down on her bed, "so is this business or personal.

There was quick chuckle before the voice on the phone return, "depends what you think is personal and business."

"Let me hear and I'll decide."

"Well you must have scared the crap out of him he's reaching for his big guns." a smirk curled across her lips.

"Should I worry?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

A round of laughter filled the room. Round two hadn't even started and she knew she already won.

There was a soft knock on the door peering in was very small and timid maid staring at her in awe. Anzu rose slowly from her bed.

"Can I help you? Anzu asked as she tucked her phone in her pocket.

"Master Kaiba wants to see you in his studies." she said promptly trying hard not to look her in the eyes.

"Tell him I'm indisposed." she said quickly as she turn toward her closet.

A startled look flashed across her timid face worry and concern crossing the young maid.

"You're dismissed." Anzu called from behind her.

Kaiba sat impatiently transferring the files from his laptop to his office computer. _'Where the hell is she'_ Seto thought fuming as he glanced toward his doorway. He had sent the maid thirty minutes ago to retrieve her and yet nothing.

"Enter." he called at the timid knock.

"M-M-Master Ka-Ka-Kaiba." she curtseyed awkwardly.

"Where is she?" he snapped startling the young maid.

"The Mistress Mazaki is i-i-indisposed."

Kaiba bristled with rage moving toward his door nearly shoving his maid in the process.

Strolling down the hallway he fumed he would personally pack her bags! Entering the foyer he shouted.

"Mazaki get down here!" his face crossed in rage.

As if waiting for her queue she skipped down dressed in tight fitting skinny jeans, a strapless flowing black top.

"You called?" she asked as she juggled with her black knit-jacket.

"Where do you think your going?" he flamed his eyes on the pearls aroung her neck.

"I believe that is none of your business." she teased her eyes on him.

"It sure as hell is if you plan to stay in my home." he relpied cooly his eyes narrowed on her.

"Must we go over that again." she sighed gazin at him. "or do you really believe your lie?"

"That's what we have to talk about Mazaki." he replied calmly, "It seems you think your entitled to something you aren't."

"Oh, and how do you know what I'm thinking about hm?" she leaned in close her vanillia scented perfurme waffed up to his nose.

"I know that your trying to have Gozaburo's will unsealed." he said flatly.

"Yes, your right I am." she smiled sweetly pushing by him, "Our father wasn't a fool Seto and neither am I. Do you really believe that he left you everything and left me nothing."

"What can I say Gozaburo was a cold heated son of a bit-"

"Shut your mouth!" she snapped her eyes blazing with hate, "You must think your very clever."

She moved close her eyes narrowed at him the hate that she felt radiated from everyone of her pores.

"I don't think it Mazaki," he leaned down his face inches from her face, "I know it."

Anzu held back from striking him it's what he wanted. With as much will power she turned forcing her smile through.

"I hope your that confident in Mr. Harijama." the wiliting smirk made her smile, "Oh did you forget about dad's lawyer. If time proves right he was also was the exector of the estate."

"I have no idea-"

"I'm running late Seto," she flashed a quick smile, "I hope you don't mind I'm gonna be out so don't wait up."

Shooting a smirk toward him she turned pausing suddenly snapping her finger before turning to him her lips in a smirk.

"Don't think of packing me up and sending me away Seto, "she smiled "It would be a shame if the media got wind of this little spat of ours."

"Are threatening me?"

"Oh, no, Seto how could you think I would stoop to your level, " she giggled, "I'm just saying that it would be a terrible publicity for the company and well some may not be so supportive." she smiled turning back.

"See you later Seto." she chimed happily behind her aware of the fateful gaze of her adopted brother.


End file.
